A Little Archery Lesson
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: One shot. Robin gives Regina a lesson in archery. To celebrate OQweek 2015 day 6 Arhcery Lessons.


**_This is set during the missing year, after Regina, Snow and company had taken the castle back from Zelena._**

Regina was just returning from her daily ride, she had just entered the castle's ground when an arrow flew past her head,barely missing her, causing her to lean back in the saddle. The momentum caused her to fall backwards off of her horse, landing hard on the ground.

"Your Majesty!" Robin called out as he raced towards her, he had seen what had just happened. He reached her side, being gentle with her as he searched for signs of injuries. "Are you alright?"

"That arrow almost took off my head again thief!" Regina yelled as she turned over to look at him with anger in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Milady, Little John's arrow went wide," Robin tried to explain.

"Like his body," Regina grumbled under her breath.

"I see the fall did nothing for your sass," Robin said as he extended his hand to held her up.

"A five year old is a better archer than that klutz!" Regina said loudly, getting to her feet without his assistance.

"My apologies, your majesty!" Little John said as he came up to them.

"The next time you mess up like that, I'll turn you into a boar!" Regina said.

"I'll gather your horse for you, and take him to the stables," Little John said.

"That's the least you can do," Regina said as she started to walk away from them.

"Milady, archery is not an easy skill to master," Robin said as he took a few steps towards her.

"I highly doubt that," Regina said not stopping in her progress towards the castle.

"Than you are up for a little contest?" Robin asked, causing Regina to turn around to him.

"You want to challenge me? To a game of archery?" Regina asked.

"I know my reputation may proceed me, Milady. So this is what I offer, one arrow and the one whose arrow hits the target is the winner," Robin said. "To even the odds, I'll even use my left arm as my firing arm. Do you accept?"

"And what does the winner receive?" Regina asked.

"Whatever the winner wishes," Robin said with a smile.

"Fine," Regina said. "I'm going to enjoy you cleaning out the stables, including my horse for me for a week."

"I've done worse in my life," Robin said. "So have you had much practice with a bow and arrow?"

"I can manage," Regina said, but Robin could tell that she was lying.

"How about a quick lesson then?" Robin asked.

"Fine," Regina said as she made to grab his bow.

"Not so fast, take your stance first," Robin said as Regina made to stand in a position she had seen him in before, the stance causing Robin to chuckle as he walked up to her.

"If I may, Milady," Robin said as he came up behind her, maneuvering her into the correct position. He placed his hands on her hips as he did so.

"Watch your hands, thief," Regina said causing Robin to chuckle low near her face.

"Don't worry, Milady. You'll know when I make my move on you," Robin whispered to her right ear. "Now what you're going to be using a longbow, with a broad head arrow. You bring the arrow back and notch it, aim for your target, keeping the string against your cheek with three fingers." Robin said as he watched her notch the arrow and aimed for the target. "Now imagine the arrow in flight, going through the air, and finally hitting your target. Do not look at the arrow, always keep your eyes on your target." Robin said as she stared at her target and let loose, the arrow nailed the target on the first time.

"Well done, Milady," Robin said clearly impressed with her.

"I told you, I could manage on my own," Regina said, as Robin stayed close to her. He enjoyed being around her, especially this close. "Now if you are done flirting with me, shall we see who wins?"

"After you, Milady," Robin said as he gave her his bow and an arrow. He watched her take her stance first, then notching the arrow, she held the arrow for the longest before letting it go, hitting the center of the target.

"Beat that," Regina said as she walked up to him and handed him his bow back.

"Nicely done. You must have had a great teacher," Robin said smiling at her. He went and took his own stance, and using his other arm, notched his own arrow, holding it, and aimed for the target before he finally let loose.

"That's not fair!" Regina said as his arrow had sliced down the center of her own. Making him the winner of their game.

"I assure you, Milady. I played very fair," Robin said.

"So what do you want for winning?" Regina asked.

"Well, since you were going to demand two things from me if I lost, I'd say it's only fair for me to ask the same," Robin said with his eyes full of merriment.

"Your point?" Regina asked once more.

"One, you accompany me to dinner for a week," Robin said.

"Fine, and the other?" Regina asked, annoyed that she lost.

Robin walked up to her and leaned in close to her. "You give me a good night kiss every night for that week," Robin said.

"Why would I kiss a thief?" Regina asked.

"Because you lost the bet between us," Robin said. "And because there is a small part of you that wants to."

"You have lost your mind, you're a simple thief," Regina said.

"A simple thief, who is going to have the honor to be your escort to dinner for the next week," Robin said as he started to walk to where his men were waiting for him. He turned back to her and bowed mockingly at her before saying. "And one who is going to receive several kisses from you this week."

Regina took a deep, angry breath before she turned and started towards her bedchamber, as she walked there, she couldn't stop the small smile from forming on her face.


End file.
